Electronic device may include a cover glass secured with an enclosure to house several components. A frame may be used to secure the cover glass with the enclosure, and may also be positioned between the cover glass and the enclosure. In some cases, the cover glass includes a material applied to the cover glass and positioned between the cover glass and the enclosure. Also, the material can include opaque properties to minimize or prevent light from passing between the cover glass and the enclosure.
However, the material includes some drawbacks. For example, the material may reduce an adhesive bond between the cover glass and the frame, thereby increasing the likelihood of the cover glass delaminating from, or becoming unsecured with, the frame in the event of a load or force to the electronic device. As a result, the cover glass is susceptible to becoming detached from the electronic device.